maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Major Victory/Jacky 50A
Biography Major Victory, or known as Vance Astro, is the member of the both original Guardians Of The Galaxy and the new Guardians Of The Galaxy. Although he is mostly recognized from Earth-691, he has an Earth-616 version which is named Justice instead of Major Victory, but with similar powers and without the shield, and a mutant. The Earth-691 Vance has traveled to the Earth-616 and met his Earth-616 counterpart, which is a member of the New Warriors. In Earth-616, he became the member of the new Guardians Of The Galaxy after he is thawed out of Limbo Ice which froze him. Vance wields the Captain America shield, because in his timeline, Cap is dead. He also has the ability to do Psychokinesis, but only manifested in the form of Psyche blasts. His weakness is that when he doesn't wear his suit, he will age rapidly. He also doesn't get the Super-Soldier serum like Cap although he does have his shield. Class Tactician *Gains extra turn when attacking or being attacked by Blasters and gains Tactical Maneuvers. *Vulnerable to Infiltrators. Infiltrators gains Combat Reflexes and counters Tacticians when attacked or being attacked by Tacticians. Recruitment Requires 135 Command Points. Recruitment Dialogue *Major Victory: "Well, agent..." *Captain America: "How'd you get that..." *Major Victory: "Long story." Stats *Health: *Stamina: *Attack: *Defense: *Accuracy: *Evasion: Passives Heroic Inspiration *Grants all allies Morale Boost and Rising Up every turn. *All allies gains random buffs at the start of the match. *If an ally is hit, Major Victory will buff the attacked ally with a random buff. *If an ally is down, the remaining allies will get 10% more stats every turn. *All allies' buffs cannot be removed. Psychologic Capabilities *Cannot be affected by debuffs inflicted by Psychic attacks. *Counters Psychic attacks. *Penetrates any Psychic defense, dealing bonus damage. Defensive Maneuvers *Takes reduced damage. *Chance to counter non-psychic attacks with the power equal to the damage the attacker deals. 691 Guardians *Member of the original Guardians Of The Galaxy. *All original Guardians gains Combat Reflexes and Guardians Attack. *Guardians Attack increases all original Guardians Of The Galaxy characters' critical chance by 90%. Actions Hero's Shield (Level 1) Animation: Vance bashes his enemy with his shield and uppercuts his enemy with his shield. *2 hits. *Melee attack. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Flanked: Attacks against targets with this debuff has a follow-up attack. **Wide-Open: Takes additional damage from melee attacks. **Winded: Removes and prevents follow-up attacks. *Grants: **(All allies) Fortified: Increases defense by 25%. Psychotic Distruption (Level 2) Animation: Vance raises his head up and projects psyche-blasts to his enemies. *1 hit. *Ranged psychic attack. *Attacks all enemies. *Inflicts: **Mental Anguish: Takes heavy damage after performing an offensive action. Can be removed after any action other than a quick action. **Intimidated: Reduces all stats. **Cower: 30% chance to fail an attack. *Grants: **(All allies) Mental Shield: Temporarily immune to psychic attacks. **(Self) Strengthened: Attack increased by 25%. Expert Combat (Level 6) Animation: Major Victory throws away his shield. Then he kicks his enemy in the face and does a sweeping move and finally ends it with the shield returning to Major and he uses the shield to do a downward attack. *3 hits. *Melee unarmed attack. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Cornered: Removes and prevents protect effects. **Remove Buffs: Removes beneficial buffs on target. **Combo Setup: Targets inflicted with this takes extra damage from unarmed melee attacks. *Special properties: **Exploits Winded: Deals extra damage against targets with Winded. **Guaranteed Crit: Guaranteed to deal critical damage. **Exploits Protect: Deals extra damage against protecting enemies. Victory In Front (Level 9) Animation: Major Victory raises his shield up and grants buffs to all allies. *Buff debuff. *Buffs all allies. *Debuffs all enemies. *Grants: **(All allies) Victory Is In Front: After killing an enemy, all allies gains Morale Boost and Rising Up. **(All allies) Between The Lines: When ally's health is at 50% or less, all allies' attacks now inflicts random debuffs. *Inflicts: **Weak Point: Next attack against targets with this debuff is guaranteed to be critical. **Disadvantage: Creates a negative effect against the targets' class. Team-Up Bonuses *Original Guardians: Heroes who are part of the original Earth-691 Guardians Of The Galaxy. *Stars And Stripes: Captain America and Major Victory. Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Marvel Category:135 CP